


II

by Raindrops1775



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindrops1775/pseuds/Raindrops1775
Summary: Elrond and Lindir take an evening stroll. Elrond reminisces - and rejoices.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Lindir
Kudos: 27





	II

The air was clean and fragrant – a perfect Spring evening. Flowers were beginning to blossom and the trees sprung green with new leaves. The distant sound of minstrels playing could be heard, carried as it was on the gentle breeze. Sun shone in through the trees creating a kaleidoscope of patterns on the grass.

Elrond and Lindir wandered along the garden path, in no hurry, for the day’s work was done. Both were content to simply _be _in each other’s presence. Gently, Elrond took Lindir’s slender hand in his, thumb stroking over the soft skin. A small patch of pink bloomed across Lindir’s cheeks. Elrond smiled to himself. Lindir’s innocent reactions were addicting. He could remember a time, not so long ago, when his devoted attendant would have nearly imploded at any physical contact. Now, the intimacy they shared was so natural.

Lindir had always been effusive in his praise of Elrond – even before they became lovers. It was as if Elrond could do no wrong. But Elrond knew this to be false, for it had taken him entirely _too long _to make Lindir his own. His own stubbornness and refusal to see what was right in front of his face almost became his undoing. Lindir may claim to be the luckiest elf in all of Arda, but Elrond knew better. _He _was the luckiest elf. To have been given such a creature as Lindir for his own…Elrond had no words. Truly he could not thank the Valar enough.

Pulling him from his reverie, a lush bush of pure white flowers caught Elrond’s attention. He carefully plucked a bloom and situated it behind Lindir’s fair ear. The bloom was beautiful, a wondrous creation of Yavanna, but Elrond could not help but feel that the more breathtaking creature was his Lindir.

Elrond could wait no longer. He wrapped an arm around Lindir’s trim waist, pulling him closer. Their lips met in, at first, a gentle kiss. Quickly though it turned into more, and Elrond lifted Lindir into his arms. Lindir instinctively wrapped his slender legs around Elrond’s waist and his arms about Elrond’s neck. They fit together so perfectly, so neatly. Elrond turned around and, with Lindir still busily nipping at his lips, began heading back towards the chambers they shared. They would quickly be in need of more privacy.


End file.
